I Wanna Go Back
by Daydreamer Di
Summary: -Sequel to Before the Storm- Sonny Munroe has regretted walking out of Chad Dylan Cooper's life. So what does she do to try to get him to listen? Writing a song. But what happens if he read it? Will they be together again? Channy ONE-SHOT!


**Author's Note: This is the OFFICIAL sequel to Before the Storm! If you guys are new to this one-shot, I would suggest you to READ Before The Storm FIRST, so you can catch up to this one-shot. I wanted them to have a happy ending and what a happy ending without a sequel! I really worked hard on this one-shot. It took me 3 months to finish this. I keep losing inspiration for this story until a couple weeks before June. So I hope you like it and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE and ITS CHARACTERS. I also do NOT OWN the following songs in this one-shot, I WANNA GO BACK by JORDAN PRUITT and THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED by THE SCRIPT. However, I do OWN Claire Cooper, Dylan James and Brandon Munroe!  


* * *

**

**I Wanna Go Back (Sequel to Before the Storm)  
****A Channy One-shot**

**Sonny **Munroe was thinking about **HIM** again. It has been 6 months ever since the day she ran from Chad Dylan Cooper. She sighed and looked at the blank music sheet with bland eyes. It was taunting her, mocking her and making her mad. It was stressful. She groaned and put her hand over her eyes, lying back on the chair as she was in the recording studio.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her chair back. It was one of her bandmates and her closest friend, Dylan James. She smiled at him and looked back at the taunting sheet.

"Will you ever write another song for the album?" Dylan asked, sitting on a chair next to her.

"I don't know, Dyl. You know how hard it is to write another song for the album." Sonny replied, looking at him.

"I know, but the album has to have 12 songs. We already have **Two Worlds Collide, Here We Go Again, Solo, Trash, Stronger, Open, La La Land, Don't Forget, Get Back, Remember December and Falling Over Me**. We just need one more or else the record company has to push back the date."

"I know, Dylan. You told me several times while I was writing Remember December." She smiled weakly at him before sighing.

"Sonny, you're thinking about him again, aren't you? Don't lie to me." Dylan said, pointing at her.

She looked at him in shock_. **How does he know?**_ She thought.

As if he had read her mind like that vampire, Edward Cullen from Twilight, he responded.

"I could see it in your eyes, Sonny. Why did you walk away from him in the first place?"

She thought about it.

I knew that I was threatened by Portlyn, but I should have told Chad the truth of why I left him in the first place, she thought, looking down.

"Sonny?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw her twin brother, Brandon, walking in to the recording studio.

"Hey sis! I heard you were having some writer's block. So I brought our favorite!" He said, pulling a Mocha Java ice cream out of his back.

Sonny smiled. She was glad that she has a brilliant twin brother who knows her.

"Thanks, bro." She replied, grabbing the ice cream from him.

"Don't forget about the spoon." Brandon exclaimed, giving her a spoon.

She opened it and dipped her spoon into the ice cream from him. She took a spoonful lick and moaned.

"Mmm... You always know what to do when I have writer's block."

"I know. So what are you trying to write?" Brandon asked, looking at the sheet.

"A song about a girl who wants to go back with a guy she used to date." Sonny responded, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Ooh, good thinking. Well, what do you think? Think about it. Besides, it reminds me of your relationship with Chad." He suggested, smiling.

"Brandon!"

"Sorry, it reminds me of it."

"It's okay. It just hurts still. You know that I still love him."

"I know, but Sonny... you need to tell him that you still love him. You are suffering because of him and I hate seeing you suffer. I'll let you think now since you ate the whole carton."

Sonny looked down and saw the carton was empty. She smiled sheepishly and gave back the carton to him.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead before giving her a hug. He pulled away and walked away, leaving Sonny with the blank sheet.

She thought of some lyrics and starts to write.

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_When I knew that you were mine_

_I wanna know how it feels to love_

_The pure and easy kind_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_Baby tell me where you're at_

_Cause I wanna go back_

_I wanna go back_

_Flashback to a better day_

_Snapshot of your love in a way_

_You always knew what turn me on_

_Made me smile when my joy was gone_

_When did we loose all the words to say_

_When did the colors turn to grey_

_Nothing can live when it's in the dark_

_Tell me when did we loose the spark_

_Yeah_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_When I knew that you were mine_

_I wanna know how it feels to love_

_The pure and easy kind_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_Baby tell me where you're at_

_Cause I wanna go back_

_I wanna go back_

She stopped there. She sighed. She put her hands over her face. She couldn't think. She walked out the recording studio, leaving the music sheet behind.

**~CS~**

Chad Dylan Cooper was walking towards the recording studio, thinking about HER. It has been 6 months ever since she walked out on him and he's heartbroken about it. He wants her to know that he still loves her. But how?

He shouldn't have told her that he still loves her on that day. He didn't like it, but he had to do it. He misses her and wants to talk to her, but she disconnected her phone, sold her apartment that she was living in and deleted her email. Everyone told him to give up, but he didn't listen. He was determined to get her.

He got to the recording studio and opened the door. It was empty. Good, I need to be alone right now; he thought as he walked inside and closed the door. He walked up to the mixer and saw a music sheet.

Being the snooper as he is, he looked at it.

**I Wanna Go Back**

**Dedicated to My Lost Love, Chad Dylan Cooper**

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_When I knew that you were mine_

_I wanna know how it feels to love_

_The pure and easy kind_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_Baby tell me where you're at_

_Cause I wanna go back_

_I wanna go back_

_Flashback to a better day_

_Snapshot of your love in a way_

_You always knew what turn me on_

_Made me smile when my joy was gone_

_When did we loose all the words to say_

_When did the colors turn to grey_

_Nothing can live when it's in the dark_

_Tell me when did we loose the spark_

_Yeah_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_When I knew that you were mine_

_I wanna know how it feels to love_

_The pure and easy kind_

_I wanna go back to the way it was_

_Baby tell me where you're at_

_Cause I wanna go back_

_I wanna go back_

His eyes widen and he looked down. He couldn't believe that she could write a song about him. He heard someone walking towards the recording studio and dropped the paper. He ran inside the recording booth and hid behind the door.

"Hold on, guys! I need to get my music sheet." A voice said as they opened the door.

He knew that voice. It was Sonny.

**~CS~**

She was walking back to the recording studio with Tawni, Grady & Nico by her side. She had forgotten her music sheet and told them that she would be back. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked to where she put her music sheet and stopped.

**_Where is my music sheet?_ **She thought.

As she was looking for it, she saw blonde hair at the edge of the recording booth.

"Chad?" She questioned in her mind. "No, that couldn't be him. I must be dreaming."

Then she found her music sheet on the ground and started to walk towards the door, but then stopped.

_**I think I need to find out who it is**,_ she thought as she walked to the recording booth.

She was about to open the door until she heard Tawni.

"Hey,** SONNY! HURRY UP! I HAVE TO GO TO EXTRA NAILS TO GET MY NAILS DONE!**"

She sighed before turning back and screamed,

"**COMING, TAWNI!**"

She looked back at the door suspiciously and was about to turn the knob until...

"**SONNY!**"

"**OKAY, TAWNI!**"

After another look, she walked out of the recordings studio to an impatient Tawni, anxious Grady and a weirdly calm Nico.

"What took you so long?" Tawni asked her.

"Sorry, have to get my music sheet." She replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Whatever. I need to get my nails done and so do you, missy. Come on!"

She grabbed her hand and dragged her out of HotTunez, leaving Nico & Grady staring at them.

"What just happened?" Grady asked, looking at Nico.

"Girls." He replied, daydreaming.

**~CS~**

Chad got out of the recording booth after hearing the door closed.

"Phew, that was close." He said, wiping his forehead.

Then he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled out and saw that he had one new text message.

He clicked read and it opened the text.

**_Chad, where r u? Dad's freaking out. Come home, NOW!_**

Oh, no. It was his sister, Claire who text him. He pulled up to her number and called her.

"Hello?"

"Claire."

"Chad! Where are you? Dad is really mad that you didn't come home in time!" Claire whispered.

"Sorry, sis. I got caught up in something."

"By something, you mean Sonny."

He stiffened. How did she know?

"Twin telepathy, Chad. You still love her and I know that. You definitely love her. You still hadn't gotten over her, didn't you?"

"Claire, I don't like her."

"Yes, you do. You still like her. You hadn't got over her. You still love her, Chad."

"I don't even know if she loves me again."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well, she did write a song about me."

"What?"

"Yeah, she did."

"How do you know?"

"I read it while I was in the recording studio."

"You eavesdropped, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it. What did it say?"

"It says that she wants to go back to the way it was when I was her love and how she regrets everything."

"Really? then that means she wants to go back out with you. She still loves you."

"Well, I still don't know."

"What else did it say?"

"Well, she's dedicating the song to me, her lost love."

"**HER LOST LOVE!** She definitely wants to go back out with you!"

"You sure, Claire?"

"I'm sure, Chad. Now go and get your girl back!"

Then she hung up, leaving Chad excited and motivated. He is going to let Sonny know that he still loves her.

**~CS~**

"So what's up with you & Chad?" Tawni asked Sonny as they were getting pedicures while they were blowing on their fingernails.

"Why do you ask?" Sonny replied, looking at the television. "You really didn't care about it when we were dating and now you care about it?"

"Hey, I'm just wondering. Ever since that day when you came into our dressing room crying your eyes out, I knew there was something wrong between you guys."

"Well, I hadn't talk to him ever since the break-up."

She felt someone poking her leg and looked down. The person, that was doing her pedicure, was holding up two colors: a sparkly, glitter pink or a light blue tint.

"Umm... that one." She said to the person, pointing at the pink nail polish.

The person nodded her head and started to open it.

"I think you guys should talk. I mean, ever since you guys released the song, it has been awkward between you guys. You didn't do it live with him when you sang it on the tour."

"I don't think so, Tawn. It's just so much drama between us. I don't know if we could reunite."

"Do you guys still love each other?"

Sonny hesitated. Do I still love him? She asked in her mind.

_**You do, Sonny.**_ her mind answered.

How?

_**Well, you did write a song about him.**_

But he doesn't know.

_**Then tell him.**_

No.

_**Yes.**_

No.

**_Yes._**

No.

**_Yes._**

While she was battling with her mind, Tawni was looking at her with a strange look on her face. Sonny was shaking her head side to side as she was mumbling about something.

"Is she okay?" The person who was doing Sonny's nail asked in a thick accent.

"Yeah. She is always doing that. She's battling with her mind about something," Tawni responded with a flick of her hand. "It's her Wisconsin ways."

The person didn't look so sure by her answer, but she shrugged her shoulders and continued to do Sonny's nails while looking up at her everytime.

**~CS~**

Chad sat down on the side of his bed in his room, thinking about what to write.

He heard a knock on his door and saw Claire walking towards him.

"Hey, Chad. So how is the songwriting going?"

He groaned and laid back down his bed, slapping his forehead in frustration.

"I'm guessing not that good."

"No, Claire. I can't think of anything about this. You know me. I would always think about lyrics in my mind every single day, but now... it doesn't want me to write one."

"Bro, you will think of something. I know you. You don't give up when it comes to writing. Remember in first grade when you didn't understand spelling? You thought of a song that remembers you by it."

"Yeah. I wish I could remember it so I could write down the lyrics, but it has been a long time."

"What about that time when Mr. Green wanted you to make a speech and you got nervous about it? You thought of a song that made you calm and not be afraid to speak in front of the class."

"Yeah, I remember. It was so funny."

"See?" She exclaimed as she touched Chad's shoulder. "You can think of lyrics if you just believe in yourself. I know you can do it, little bro."

Then she left, leaving Chad with his thoughts.

_**Claire is right**_, he thought as he walked towards the window and looking outside of the bright sky._** I can think of lyrics if I just believe in myself. **_

Then lyrics popped into his mind and he smiled.

"The Lyric Man is back."

**~CS~**

Brandon was looking at his sister with a confused glance as she was pacing around his room. He knows that she's older by 2 minutes, but he sometimes feel like he was the older brother who is just protecting his little sister.

"Sis?" He asked her.

"I think that was Chad," She mumbled, didn't know that Brandon was listening to every word that she said. "Who do I know that has short, blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Our cousin." He said, joking.

She glared at him and he put his hands up to defend himself.

"Sorry, sorry. Just joking with you... so what is this about Chad?"

"I think I saw him when I walked back to the recording studio today."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Bran. I saw his hair and I know that there is no guy who has the exact hair as Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well, I did see a guy that has the exact same hair as Chad."

"Really, Brandon?"

"Not really."

She glared at him again while he was smiling.

"Sorry, trying to make the situation better."

"Not helping."

She sighed and sat next to him.

"Brandon, I don't know what to do. Should I tell him that I love him?"

She placed her head on her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sonny, what do you think you should do about this? Do you still love him? Do you regret walking away from him?"

She pulled away from his shoulder to look at him.

"I... Well... I... No..." She stammered as Brandon started to glare at her.

"Sonny." He warned her.

"Okay, I'm still in love with him and I definitely regret walking away from him, but what happens if I told him that? I'm probably too late to get back with him."

He started to see tears coming out of Sonny's cheeks and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest while he rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay, Sonshine."

_**It's time for a talk with Chad Dylan Cooper**_, he thought.

**~CS~**

There was a knock on the door. Brandon heard their mom coming downstairs and opening the door. He looked down in his arms and found her twin sister asleep. He smiled and carried her to her room. When he got to the room, he placed her gently on the bed and wrapped her blankets around her. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Then he bumped into their mom.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Brandon. There is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Really?"

She didn't answer. She just gestured the living room and smiled before walking upstairs to her room.

He walked downstairs to the living room to see Chad Dylan Cooper sitting on the couch, his hands pressed together as he was feeling nervous.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? What are you doing here?" Brandon asked, his arms crossed.

He saw him jumped when he said those words. Then Chad turned around to see him.

"I need to talk to you about something."

***A Few Minutes Ago***

Chad was driving up to Sonny's house. He looked at it before turning off the engine. He didn't know why he was here in the first place, but now he's here. He sighed and opened the car door.

"It's now or never, Cooper." He said to himself as he got out and closed the door behind him. He locked the doors and walked up to the house. He stopped at the front of the house. He was nervous.

**_What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? what if she moved on and found someone new? I need to found out, but I can't even knock on the door. Come on, Cooper. you can do this. You can do this_**, he thought as he knocked on the door.

He put down his hand as he heard footsteps outside the door. The door opened to a woman who has Sonny's eyes and her hair.

_**This must be her mom.**_

"Hello, Mrs. Munroe. I was wondering if I could talk to Brandon for a couple minutes." He asked timidly_, _afraid of being rejected.

"Sure. You can go inside the living room and wait for him. I'll go get him." She said, smiling at me as she stepped aside for him to come in. He walked inside. The house looked cozy. Pictures of Sonny, Brandon, their mom and dad was hung everywhere.

_**I wish my home was like this.**_

He sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. It felt cozy and relaxing, but he felt nervous. He pressed his hands together as he was thinking.

**_I just hope that Brandon does not tell me to go. I have come too far to leave empty-handed._**

He was so deep in thought that he didn't heard footsteps behind him until he heard someone saying,

"Chad Dylan Cooper? What are you doing here?"

He jumped, looking around for the voice until he turned around and saw Brandon, his arms crossed in front of his chest and looking at Chad with curiosity.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said to Brandon softly.

**A Week Later...**

"Brandon, where are we going?" Sonny asked him as they were walking down the street... well, more like dragging down the street. Brandon blindfolded her and was leading her to the corner where she first met Chad.

***FLASHBACK, A WEEK LATER*  
**

_**"What about it?" Brandon asked him, walking inside the living room and sitting down on the couch next to him.**_

_**"I want to tell Sonny how I feel." Chad responded.  
**_

_**Brandon scoffed, not believe that it was true.**_

_**"I'm serious, Brandon. I want to tell her how I feel. I know that you hate me for breaking her heart and I regret it immediately. I want to see her again. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm falling in love with her and I can't lose that. I want to know if she still loves me or not. If she does, then we could be happy together again. if not, then I won't bother you guys again. If you don't want me to tell her that I love her, then it's fine." He said, standing up. "I knew I shouldn't have come here. You wouldn't help me anyway."**_

_**Chad started to walk towards the door until he stopped when he heard Brandon saying,**_

_**"You're wrong, Cooper. I would help you with this."**_

_**He turned around to see Brandon walking up to him.**_

_**"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. But one thing, you hurt my sister, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it?" He asked, pointing a finger at Chad.**_

_**"Got it." Chad stammered, gulping.**_

_**They both sat back down at the couch and talked about what to do.**_

_**"Get Sonny to the corner where we first met around noon," Chad said to Brandon who was smiling. "I'll be there with my sleeping bag, a picture of her in my hand and a cardboard saying, 'If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?'."**_

_**"Got it."**_

_**"I hope this plan works."**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"You'll see, Sonny." Brandon said, smiling as he was leading her to the corner.

Sonny sighed. She wondered what is going on. She hasn't seen Brandon this happy ever since he had gotten married to Lucy, my best friend.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, impatiently.

"Almost there, Sonshine. Be patient." He replied as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

When they got to the corner, he stopped her and whispered in her ear,

"We're here. Take off your blindfold."

She did as he said and saw the biggest surprise of her life.

Chad Dylan Cooper, sitting on the corner that they first met with a guitar case, sleeping bag, a picture and a piece of cardboard that says: "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"

Chad saw her and smiled before grabbing his guitar case. He opened it up and pulled out his guitar from it. He started to strum and sing as Sonny was looking at him with tears forming in her eyes.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm been in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

He saw her smiling as she was leaning back and forward. He saw people forming between them and continued to sing and playing._  
_

_So I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_  
_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy _  
_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_  
_There are no holes in his shoes _  
_But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

She walked up to him and sat right next to him, laying her head on her shoulder and started to sing with him.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving,_  
_('Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me)_  
_I'm not moving,_  
_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_  
_I'm not moving,_  
_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street)_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

They looked at each other, not even noticing the audience in front of them. Chad placed his guitar down and grabbed Sonny's hand.

"Sonny, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I did not mean to do it. I was afraid. I love you, Alison Michelle Munroe and always will." He said, his thumb stroking the palm of her hand.

"Chad.." She started to say, but he put a finger on her mouth for prevent her to speak.

"You don't have to say anything," He said, putting his finger down and grabbed something behind him.

It was a small, blue box. Sonny gasped.

_**Is he doing what I think he's doing? **_She thought to herself as her eyes widen._**  
**_

He stood up to face her and dropped down to one knee. He opened the box to reveal a 14k silver ring with 2 diamonds in between a blue diamond. She stared at it and tears were pouring out of her eyes. It was beautiful.

"Alison Michelle Munroe, I love you and I know that you love me too. You are a goddess and I couldn't help by falling in love with you. I have been in love with you ever since you came to Condor Studios and I knew that I can't get you out of my mind once I saw you. You are beautiful even when you look crazy during one of your sketches. Yes, I do watch So Random!, so sue me. Anyway, I can't live without you. Please, Sonny. Will you marry me?" He asked timidly.

She didn't know what to say. Everyone around them shouted "Yes! Sonny, answer him! Don't keep him waiting! What's your answer? Sonny!" She looked at the audience before looking back at him. She could see it in his eyes that he loves her and there wasn't any lies at all.

She slowly smiled before leaping towards him and locked him in a passionate embrace. They fell onto the ground as they were kissing. The audience was awwing them. Sonny pulled away and saw Chad smirking.

"So is that a yes?" He asked, holding her.

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper. I will marry you."

The audience shouted and cheered for them. He smiled before pulling the ring out of the box. He grabbed her left hand and put it on her ring finger. They kissed, not caring if anyone is watching.

They finally got their happy ending and it's all because of a song.

**THE END!**

_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. Review if you like it or if you don't like it. Thanks to all who read this.**

**-TeamBoyRobotUSA aka Di  
**


End file.
